


Wayward Son

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dragons, M/M, Prophecy, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, betrothed Genevieve/Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: King Cortese overthrew King Morgan's reign in a night of terror, blood, and fire. He ruled with fear, drunk on his power, and Jared has spent the last decade, with the help of his best friends Misha and Chad, planning on returning the rightful heir to the throne. The only problem? They weren't completely convinced Jensen was alive or where he was.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Chad Michael Murray
Comments: 20
Kudos: 400





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wayward Son Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371653) by [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986). 



> This is my first year doing the SPN RBB, and I am so grateful to have received art by Bluefire986!! And huge kudos for her being so patient to me -- I literally took it to the last minute, typing up my draft, thanks to working over time because of Covid and being unable to get my shit together until my days off. 
> 
> You can check out her art post here and give her some love! 
> 
> I hope that this was everything you hoped it would be ♥
> 
> Huge, huge, _huge_ shout out to my girls, Mari (winchestersraven) and Linda (67_black_impala) for helping me whenever I was stuck! Thank you so much for all your help and unconditional support. And double shoutout to Linda for helping me translate Jensen's 'dragon' language because google translate is not my friend. It is Icelandic and translations are at the bottom.

[ ](https://imgur.com/1f9aDjL)

_Once upon a time  
in a land not so far away  
a grand king was cut down  
and his followers all strayed. _

_The land had fallen  
and turned a blind eye,  
their savior had come!  
For reasons they didn’ pry. _

_But the grass wasn’t always  
the most green on the other side.  
For the land that once prospered  
had now, all but died. _

_Today before tomorrow,  
they hope tomorrow comes,  
their last wish is with the fallen  
or they’ll all hear funeral drums._

Jared whispered the verse under his breath as he packed a bundle of apples, cheese, and hard bread. Beside him, his childhood friend, Chad, was standing silent, passing over a healthy amount of smoked venison and boar. Jared nodded his thanks and packed them with the rest, sliding the bag over his shoulder.

Chad sighed deeply and Jared knew his friend’s reservation was hung solely on the fact that if the king knew Jared’s true mission? They would both be beheaded for crimes against the crown. But they’d talked about this for years. And it was time.

As a child, Jared was told the tales of old. As an adult, he could recite them without pause. He knew every tale that had been passed down from the country's elders. He _also_ knew the secret tales, the ones whispered in the dark alleys and on cracked lips from their deathbeds. Hell, even his betrothed, Princess Genevieve, herself was well versed in the secret tales. Though, her attitude towards them was much the same as he imagined her father’s to be. They’re tales, they’re past, and she is the future.

As he grew, it was in these tales that Jared invested every bit of hope he had. This couldn’t be the grand and generous kingdom they’d been raised to believe. This couldn’t be all there was. Though it took time to find people to trust, those whose thoughts aligned with his, he found close friends over the years that had helped him get to where he was now. It had been his mission to learn as much of the truth as he could.

What he’d found… well.

Jared’s father had been knighted after serving under King Cortese, a story he’d known as a child. They’d been fast friends, grew up together as squires, and King Cortese had a plan that required his friend’s assistance. Jared’s life had been changed for the better, his brother and his sister now part of a noble family, living in the castle’s quarters instead of on a farm outside of the city walls. But as an adult? Jared knew the truth.

His father had been part of the siege laid upon the castle to overthrow King Morgan, slaughtering the original royal family in their beds at nightfall, and taking over the throne. Those that were privy to the castle walls were either silenced with a sword or banished from the land, the actual tale of what happened that night becoming muddied and morphed to fit the Cortese’s legacy.

“Did he give you the map?” Chad finally broke the silence, his voice kept uncharacteristically low. Jared turned his head and nodded, jerking his head to the side for Chad to follow. They moved through the dark castle, side by side, their status allowing them to pass by the guards without anyone turning a head. If they wondered why two knights were out for a midnight stroll, they didn’t voice it.

Jared led them to the far tower, the court magician’s quarters. Standing before the grand, oak doors, Jared rapped three times in quick succession with his knuckles before pressing his palm flat to the ornate circle in the center. The wood glowed blue and Jared closed his eyes against the sudden shine, feeling warmth spread up his arm. Then the lock made a loud _click_ and Jared pressed the doors open.

Chad took the lead as Jared hung his bag on a rack by the door, following after Chad by skipping steps. The top of the stairs opened into a large space, warmed from the fire crackling in the fireplace. The windows here were large, floor to ceiling, though Jared was convinced they’d been charmed and the night sky was not that clear tonight.

There was an oversized couch taking up the large bearskin rug, well-worn throws hanging over the back. A large wooden table sat on the farside of the room, glass jars and cauldrons of variegated sizes were in various places over the top, only a small area clear where Jared knew the magician’s spell book went. There were stacks of books, pages sticking out at odd angles, the piles themselves so haphazardly stacked they would spill across the floor if not for the magic holding them up.

The air in here felt alive, humming with heat and energy. Though most people, people like Chad, felt an odd sense of discomfort when they stepped into the tower, Jared felt invigorated. Jared stepped into the center of the room, glancing over his shoulder to see Chad standing awkwardly by the fire. His arms were hanging loosely by his sides, swinging back and forth, but the rest of his posture was anything but relaxed. Jared smiled softly and turned his head back around, jumping as he came face to face with the magician.

“Misha,” Jared breathed out, reaching up to grab his chest. “Don’t _do_ that.”

Misha’s brow rose and Jared knew he was just barely holding back from rolling his eyes. Instead, Misha stepped backwards, the heavy robes he wore swishing back around his feet.

“Evening, Sir Murray, Sir Padalecki. What can I do for you two gentlemen this evening?”

Jared waited, watching as Misha picked up a quill and began scrawling on the doorframe. He didn’t use any ink, but the etchings shone with a bright golden flare until it was complete, then burned red for a moment before disappearing.

“We’re safe,” Misha said as he dropped the quill down and strode over to the couch, sitting on the edge. “Chad, relax. This isn’t the first time you’ve been in my towers.”

The pink of Chad’s cheeks had nothing to do with the fire and Jared was tempted to ask. But they had more pressing matters.

“I’m leaving at first light,” Jared said as he sank down on the other end of the couch, turning his body to face the magician. “Have you gotten us any closer?”

Misha sighed and reached into the deep pockets of his robe, pulling out a small, curled piece of parchment. “Jensen’s smart,” Misha said with a shake of his head, “and he moves them often. The closest I could get for you was this forest. It seems like Jensen has picked up on a lot of the dragon lore, despite never receiving the appropriate teaching. He _is_ his father’s son…”

Jared nodded and reached for the scroll, smoothing it over his lap. There were hints of char on the edges and in lines around the forest, marks from where Misha had tried to search for the dragon and the missing prince.

At least they knew he was still alive.

“Jared wants to go alone,” Chad spoke up, Misha’s eyes snapping up and pinning the other knight with a stare before he turned to Jared.

“That wasn’t the plan.”

“He doesn’t care,” Chad continued, Misha’s attention back on him, both of them ignoring Jared’s presence. “He doesn’t want to ‘put any of us in danger’. And if he’s somehow caught, he wants the blame to rest on his shoulders alone. He’s going to take Genevieve’s personal guard with him. She _insisted_.”

Misha glared and Jared sighed, knowing exactly how his best friends felt about his betrothed.

“And King Cortese is okay with his daughter’s guard going with you?” Misha asked, rolling his eyes as Jared nodded his head. “How do you expect to get -”

“It’s not up for discussion,” Jared interrupted, earring himself a glare. “You and I have already spoken about why you can’t come with me. And I need Chad here to keep suspicion off of us. It took us years to get him on Morgan’s detail. We can’t lose that. Not now.”

Chad scoffed and turned his back on them, facing the fire once more.

Misha clicked his tongue, thinking, before he pushed off the couch and strode over to the table. Jared knew better than to follow him and he sat, listening to the soft clinking of glass and the sounds of something being stirred. Misha’s voice was low, hushed as he spoke his enchantments, and between the late hour and the heat of the fire, Jared almost fell asleep.

“Here.” Misha’s hand shook him out of his stupor and Jared looked up to see a pouch being pushed towards him. Out of habit, he gave the parcel a sniff.

“I disguised the scent,” Misha said in frustration, knowing Jared was remembering the anti-anxiety charm Misha had given him when they were younger; the bundle had smelled strongly of garlic and rot.

They’d both learned, and this parcel had a slightly sweet and spicy scent, reminding Jared of the earth. He spread the cord into a triangle between his fingers and slipped it over his head, pressing his palm over it as it fell to the center of his chest.

“This will help the dragon recognize you,” Misha said, looking from the bag to meet Jared’s eyes. “They are smart, intuitive. She will be convinced the rest of the way by your manner. And if you get her on your side? Jensen will trust you and know you mean him no harm.”

“We’ve been over this,” Jared said but Misha’s eyes flashed, making him swallow the rest of his argument.

“If you mess this up, Jared? We are doomed. The dragon will make a feast out of you and we lose Jensen forever. Genevieve will make a huge scene, grieving for the man she could never marry, and she will marry another Lord and the world will continue into darkness. If you somehow manage to make it out with your life, you will come back here and know you failed. You will marry a woman you do not love or respect, and you will become King, only to watch the home you love fall.”

“Don’t sugar coat it,” Chad muttered, but Jared watched Misha shrug and knew everything he said was true.

“I won’t fail,” Jared whispered. “I will bring him back. No matter what I do, I will restore him to the throne.”

***

The first rays of morning were starting to shine over the high walls of the castle, and though Jared knew the rest of the detail he was taking with him, was all waiting at the stables, he had one last affair to put in order.

Holding his breath, Jared slipped through the small wooden tunnel he and Misha had found as children, the rock scraping at his shoulders as he tried to fold himself in the small space. There was an easier way to get where he was going, of course, but that required signing in, being seen.

He twisted his face away from the cobwebs tangling themselves in his hair and eyelashes, and burst forth into the far end of the dungeon, the air in there cold and damp. The soft glow of a brazier showed him the way and he stayed in the shadows until he stepped before the iron gate of the cell.

He bit back a smile as he was met with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re later than I thought,” the man said, his voice deep and amused.

Jared shrugged in response and pulled out a few apples and a hunk of cheese, passing them one at a time through the bars. Though the man before him was taken care of - King Cortese needed him, afterall - it was only by necessity.

When they had the chance, Jared, Chad, and Misha gave what they could to make his situation more comfortable. Whether their efforts did much, the man never said, but he never failed to shower them with his appreciation.

Now, as Jared slipped the last apple through, the man wrapped his warm hands around Jared’s wrist and held fast, waiting until Jared looked up to meet his eyes.

“Be careful, son,” he whispered, his eyes shining with tears and it made something in Jared’s stomach twist. “I can not find the words to tell you how excited I am to see Jensen once more, it’s… it's everything I’ve dreamed of since I was thrown into this godforsaken cell…”

Jared reached his free hand through, squeezing the hand covering his wrist. He nodded, once, encouraging him to continue.

“I need you to stay safe, too, Jared. Through the years, you and your friends have ensured I continued to push on, despite everything inside of me wanting to give up. You, most of all, have become my strength. I love you, as if you were my own son, Jared.”

“Sir,” Jared whispered, his voice cracking, “I don’t deserve th-”

“Hush!”

Jared flinched back at the sharp tone and swallowed hard, his throat thick with emotion and his eyes burning.

“You do not get to tell me how to feel, Jared. And I am telling you, I love you like a son. You are not your father, Jared, don’t you dare forget that. I have complete faith in you, and I _know_ that you will convince Jensen to come back home. He is a Morgan, afterall, it’s in his blood. Our country has deteriorated, and despite being gone, Jensen has kept up with things, mark my words. He cares, Jared, I know he does. And he will save us all.”

Jared nodded slowly, blinking away the tears and looking up at the man before him. “I will bring your son home,” he whispered, watching as a small smile spread over King Morgan’s lips. “I will bring us both home, you have my word.”

***  
  


Jared’s patience was wearing thin. The last two weeks had been exhausting, traveling the countryside, leading the men he was with towards the forest Misha had marked without letting them know _why_. To gain permission for this mission, Jared had convinced the king he’d gotten a raven with a threat to the kingdom. With help from Misha and the witch, Pamela, King Cortese readily believed the lie. Jared was quick to deny anyone else this mission, stating he wouldn’t be worthy of Genevieve’s hand if he didn’t save his king and the kingdom. There was never a question after that.

The wild goose chase had Jared pretending to look towards the others for direction, a team effort to keep the men on his side until he had no need for them. But a fortnight to get to the forest… Jared sent a silent prayer to the gods that Jensen and his dragon would still be there.

As Jared and the knights packed up their camp, he looked up to see the sun starting to rise over the tops of the forest. They were still in the mountain range, it would take all day to trek down the mountain and across the valley, but they were finally here.

While he didn’t expect to see it, he still looked for a giant set of wings or a stream of fire coming over the tops of the trees. Any validation that they were on the right track… They arrived at the edge of the forest at dusk, their stomachs growling and the need for a cold jug of ale bringing them straight to the steps of the small town’s pub.

Light spilled out of the windows and the open front door along with laughter and the sounds of singing. Jared motioned for their group to tie up the horses and hesitated at the steps to make sure everyone was on the right track before stepping inside.

The pub was bigger than he expected, and while many people looked up from their meals and mugs, the conversation never dimmed. They were completely unphased by the newcomers, despite Jared knowing he and his comrades were intimidating. No one enjoyed fully-dressed knights showing up on their steps.

The hope that they were hiding the rightful heir to the throne suddenly slipped through Jared’s fingers.

There was no way Jensen was here; the townspeople would be on guard, would be distrustful of any newcomers, especially those serving the current king. Jared gave a small nod, trying to mask his disappointment as he moved through the pub to one of the only large, empty tables. He sunk into a chair and waved over a bar wench.

She came over swinging her hips, her breasts pushed up in the coreset of her dress, and for once he was glad he could use his betrothal as an excuse to wave her to the next piece of meat.

“Just a round of sup and ale,” Jared said with a tight smile, the woman’s leer falling into a small scowl as she nodded her assent. Sir Sterling elbowed Jared’s side sharply, giving him a displeased look.

“The rest of us wouldn’t have minded a little side dish, _Sir_.”

Jared pointedly ignored him, Sterling giving an exaggerated sigh of frustration before turning away from Jared completely. As far as Jared was concerned, the men could do as they pleased now that they were on the forest's edge. His plan was to break away from them and go searching on his own.

How that was going to happen, well, he hadn’t gotten that far…

As they waited for their food, Jared looked around at the people in the pub. He tried to keep his face neutral, but seeing how the people of their city had been affected over the last fifteen years, made him want to both scream and cry. Despite the smiles and the lighthearted conversation, Jared’s eyes couldn’t move away from the tattered clothing and dark circles coloring everyone’s eyes. There seemed to be a layer of dirt covering everything, bartop and people’s skin alike.

Money didn’t trickle this far out into the countryside, and it was shown on every person.

Then Jared’s eyes strayed to a young man in the corner. His pale shirt was stained with travel, long hair unkept and stringy as it fell into his eyes. Despite the ale he was holding in his hands, his eyes were clear and sharp, an iridescent shade of green that Jared could see even from a distance. Then, the man’s eyes narrowed as he glared Jared down. It took him aback and he looked over his shoulder for a moment, wondering who the man was staring daggers at. Behind him, however, was only the front door and when he looked back, the man simply rolled his eyes and looked - if possible - even more disgusted.

Jared should’ve tuned to his plate of beef and potatoes, should’ve focused on his tankard of beer and to the conversation of his men, but he was never one to let things slide.

“You, my good man,” Jared called out, the entire space falling silent. “You appear to have a problem?”

The man scoffed, the sound sharp and dangerous, but he didn’t answer anything further.

Jared’s brow raised and he felt Sterling stiffen beside him. “We seem to have offended you,” Jared continued, cocking his head.

Usually, men addressed by the royal guard were immediately bowed down in apology, guilty or not. But this man… there wasn’t a trace of fear on his face, no concern to be noted, only a small sliver of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“That you have. And, I must say, it’s amusing,” the man finally answered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “to hear a Knight speak the truth for once.”

“Boy,” Sterling hissed, slamming his fist on the table as he stood, “watch your tongue.”

The man rolled his eyes up to Sterling, looking just as unimpressed with the second knight as he had with Jared, before returning his gaze down. “I apologize, _Sir_ , I just thought you had asked me a question. Should I cower and run for cover instead? It's not as if you any of you give a rat’s ass about what the -”

Before Jared could stop him, Sterling crossed the space, the patrons between him and the man in the corner slipping quickly out of the way with their tankards in their hands and chairs scraping over the floor.

“Sterling!” Jared called out, pushing forward with another knight at his back, but Sterling’s fist had already connected with the man’s face.

“Insubordination!” Sterling hissed, pulling against Jared’s hand on his shoulder. “We could have you thrown-”

“Sterling, enough!” Jared raised his voice, changing tactics and pressing his thumb deep into the flesh of Sterling’s neck, the other man stubborn for a moment more before he swore and stepped back, twisting away from Jared’s touch with a murderous glare.

“We have much more important things to deal with on this mission,” Jared’s voice dropped, but the patrons around him and his knights could hear every word. “I suggest you return to your supper and then turn in for the night. We have a long ride on the morrow.”

Sterling glared at Jared again, his eyes darting over to the man currently bleeding through his fingers as he cupped his nose, before swearing under his breath again and storming away.

Jared watched him until he resumed his seat, angrily stabbing a potato with his fork and downing half of Jared’s tankard of beer. Then, he turned towards the man and asked, “What’s your name?”

The man glared back, pulling his hand away and shaking blood from his fingers, reaching back up to wipe the blood away with his sleeve. “He shouldn’t have done that,” he answered instead, glaring at Sterling over Jared’s shoulders. “Fuck, he really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Your name!” Jared demanded again, louder this time, and intense green eyes were suddenly pinned on him.

“Ackles, Sir. And the rest of it is my own. Now, if you don’t want to die, I suggest you let me outside to calm her down.”

Jared was saved from asking who ‘her’ was as a roar shook the very walls. The patrons of the bar looked shocked, then terrified, a sudden flurry of activity causing the pub to erupt. People were shoving each other out of the way to duck under tables and hide behind the bar. The knights in the room drew their swords, pinning themselves to the wall near the door. Jared, however, only had eyes for the retreating form, the man completely unphased by the roar above them.

As Jared slipped out the back door, his heart immediately lodged in his throat. There, as large as the pub itself, her scales midnight black and iridescent, was a dragon. Her eyes were like crystal, sharp and pinned directly on Jared where he stood frozen at the door. She growled, the sound low and shaking the earth, her chest glowing a bright, hot, red.

“Danneel,” Ackles said, holding up his hands and stepping between them. “ _Róleg, ég er allt í lagi. Líttu í augun mín, þetta er bara mar._ ”

The great beast growled again but her wise stare moved from Jared down to Ackles. Jared wracked his brain quickly, of all the years Misha had taught him of the power of dragons, their relationships with their riders… There was only one person this man could be.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered, but the stiffening of the man’s shoulders and the return of the growl allowed Jared to know he’d been heard. “You’re Jensen Morgan, rightful heir to the-”

“Silence,” Jensen hissed, his body suddenly pressing Jared against the side of the pub with a blade at his throat. His long hair had fallen forward into his face, but his eyes were just as sharp as his dragons as he met Jared’s gaze. “Silence.”

Jared nodded slowly against the blade, his pulse fluttering against his throat, and he wasn’t sure if it was from sheer _relief_ or fear. He’d found him, Misha was right, Jensen was alive!

Jensen’s own chest was rising and falling rapidly, the defiance had bleed from his eyes and there was a flash of fear there before he started speaking rapidly. “ _Andskotin, hvað gerum við núna? Við þurfum að fara við þurfum að koma okkur héðan strax! Hvað gerum við með þennan? Drepum við hann? Tökum við hann með okkur? Hvað ef þeir vita, hvað ef við-_ ”

“I need to talk to you.” Jared’s eyes darted between Jensen and the dragon over his shoulder, then he swallowed hard, wincing as the blade nicked his throat. “I came from the castle to find you.”

Jensen snapped his mouth shut and glared, the beast behind him slinking forward like a cat, moving smoothly despite it’s great size. Jared’s eyes widened and he glanced up at it for a moment, meeting its gaze.

“I am a friend,” he whispered, “I mean you no harm. Either of you.”

Jared felt Jensen’s fingers twitching around the blade, his breathing slowing as he stared at Jared. The silence stretched between them, the sounds of the pub beginning to pick up as the patrons resumed their meal. Absently, Jared wondered why no one had come out, either to follow him or to see the source of the commotion. But then Jensen stepped away, lowering the blade, and he’d captured all of Jared’s attention once more.

“Step forward,” Jensen ordered, moving backwards until he was standing against the great wing of his dragon. The beast curled it’s head forward, it’s nose coming closer to Jared than he was comfortable with. He glanced from the shining, obsidian scales over to Jensen who’s expression brooked no room for negotiation. Jared would step forward or this conversation was over.

Steeling himself, Jared inhaled sharply and stepped forward, holding his hands up as he came chest to nose of the great dragon.

“Danneel,” Jensen said softly, the dragon dragging its nose up Jared, from his stomach to just _barely_ touch his face. He shivered, but otherwise stayed still, his eyes closed and waiting. It’s breath was warm, the scent of its scales a spicy mix he couldn’t pinpoint. Then, it’s nose dipped once more and was pressed firmly on Jared’s stomach.

“Touch her,” Jensen said and Jared’s eyes sprang open, staring at Jensen in shock. Jensen simply nodded once, waiting.

Jared didn’t bother to hide his shaking, lifting a hand to lay it flat against the dragon’s face between her eyes, pressing his palm flat. His skin tingled, a bright golden glow emanating from beneath the touch, and he gasped as he felt it move through his entire body. Against his chest, beneath his armor, the pouch Misha had made for him suddenly warmed, as if it was absorbing whatever magic the dragon was pushing forth. As suddenly as it came, it withdrew, leaving Jared staggering back and gasping for breath.

The dragon gave a small, melodic humm, then slipped backwards, pressing her nose against Jensen’s back before disappearing into the woods.

Jensen stayed rooted to the spot, staring at Jared before he suddenly sighed. “Follow me, and be quick about it,” he said as he turned and moved after the dragon into the darkness of the forest.

Jared hesitated for only a moment - his men would, eventually, come looking for him. His presence would be missed. But he had his bag with him, he had _Jensen_ , and the rest of his concerns bled away as he held his head up high and followed after the prince into the woods.

The trees were thick, leaving the ground beneath their feet almost pitch dark. But Jensen knew these woods, moving swiftly through the underbrush while Jared crashed his way after him. How Danneel made it through without a sound was beyond Jared, and he had enough to worry about making sure he didn’t fall flat on his face.

He could just barely make out Jensen ahead of him, his light colored shirt only _slightly_ less dark than everything else. He moved with his arms out ahead of him and hoped that he would be able to stop and move before he slammed into a tree or branch.

There was a hush over the forest, the only sound was his own heavy feet and breathing. It sent a chill up his spine and he hurried his steps to catch up with Jensen. The other man had stopped ahead and had his head cocked to the side, listening, and Jared nearly slammed into his back as he tripped over a downed stick.

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked down, watching as Jared straightened himself up and shook the pine needles from his hair. He mumbled an apology but Jensen shook his head, jerking his head to the side. Jared turned and followed him, seeing a soft blue glow up ahead. The closer they got, the easier it was to see, and by the time they approached the body of water, Jared’s steps matched in time with Jensen’s.

“Don’t touch the water,” was the only warning Jensen gave before he stepped forward, a large rock surging up out of the surf to meet his feet. He walked steadily forward, his eyes up, and Jared felt his mouth drop open. As soon as Jensen’s foot was gone from the stone, it sank back into the dark water.

He gave a small laugh, watching as Jensen’s form disappeared into the glow. This was how he was going to die.

Taking a deep breath, Jared shifted to where he saw Jensen disappear and stepped forward, his eyes closing tightly out of reflex. His step met something solid, something vibrating with energy, and Jared’s eyes flew open again as he looked down.

The rock was anything but - the creature beneath him was swaying gently under his weight, and it reminded him of a turtle - if a turtle’s form was a single opalescent being, smooth and even as a drop of rain. The creature’s tiny, beaded black eyes seemed to widen as if he was asking Jared what the hell he was waiting for.

He gave it a nervous smile, then cursed himself internally, before looking up towards the hazy glow ahead of him. “Just, move, Jared,” he whispered to himself and then took a leap of faith, taking another step over the water. Another creature rose up to meet him and he released a breath, stepping quickly across the water, the creatures never failing to aid his steps until he was on land once more.

Jensen was leaning back against Danneel, the great dragon curled into a ball like a cat, one eye open and lazily watching Jared collapse down onto the ground. Jensen had a small smile on his face, but it immediately disappeared as Jared looked up at him.

“Didn’t think you’d follow,” Jensen said finally, releasing a sigh before he uncrossed his arms and held a hand down for Jared to take. Jared stared out his outstretched palm, seeing the gesture for what it was, and he breathed out as he reached up and accepted the hand.

Jensen’s skin was warm, lighting a fire in Jared’s veins. He wasn’t the only one that noticed it, either, Jensen’s green eyes widening and finding Jared’s gaze before he jerked his hand back and cleared his throat.

“We go in the air from here,” he said as he turned towards Danneel, the dragon arching her back and stretching before sweeping her giant tail to the side, curling it around her hind legs to end at Jensen’s feet. It came to Jensen’s waist, and the man reached down to pat the smooth side of her tail before looking over at Jared.

“Up you get,” he said, and once again, Jared faltered.

“I… I’m not sure,” he stumbled over his words, gazing up at Danneel’s side. She was _huge_ , at least two times the height the pub had been. As if she could sense his discomfort, she raised the back of her mouth, showing off a row of pearly, sharp teeth, in a mock smirk. She rolled her shoulder down, blinking once before staring at Jared again.

“She’s trusted you thus far,” Jensen said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. Jared’s eyes darted over to him then returned to the teeth Danneel had yet to put away. “I figure, you have a little more than a fifty fifty shot here. Either you’ll climb up and hold on to our destination, or she’ll throw you off and have a mid-evening snack.”

“Comforting,” Jared whispered, swallowing hard as Danneel’s smile grew wider.

Jensen rolled his eyes and stepped forward, giving Jared’s shoulder a shove. “If she didn’t trust you? You wouldn’t be standing here. Now, get up.”

Jared stepped forward, Danneel’s eye following him as he moved, and stood before her shoulder. Though she’d dropped down, her shoulder was still way above Jared’s head. He was just about to reach up to see if he could pull himself up when Jensen sighed and walked to his side.

“Step here,” Jensen pointed to Danneel’s back claw, just coming above their knees. Jared glanced over at him but Jensen nodded his consent. “It won’t hurt her,” he assured, waving a hand forward. “Step there and reach here.”

With Jensen’s soft direction, Jared managed to get up onto Danneel’s back, the prince climbing up after him much faster and sliding into place ahead of him. Jared was slightly surprised as Jensen settled between his legs, just inches between them.

“Danneel,” Jensen called out, “ _Fljúgðu af stað._ ”

With both of her riders seated, Danneel rolled her back and stood, the sudden swooping motion in Jared’s stomach making him reach forward and cling to Jensen’s sides. He felt the man stiffen at the sudden touch, but he relaxed a moment later and didn’t tell Jared to let go. Jared _did_ loosen his grip, until Danneel bent her back legs and launched up into the air, her wings spreading wide over the clearing the lake made, rising them high into the night sky.

Jared’s hands found their way across Jensen’s stomach, the motion of Danneel lifting off causing Jensen to shift back until he was pressed against Jared’s chest. As soon as Danneel leveled out, the ride was smooth. Jared could just barely feel the shifting of her great wings as she beat them against the air. They moved silently through clouds, Jared blinking away the sudden moisture in his eyes, and as he released a hand from Jensen to wipe the dew from his face, he realized he was smiling.

“This is amazing,” Jared breathed out against the side of Jensen’s face, the other man turning slightly to hear him better. “I can definitely see the appeal of this.”

Jensen smiled and nodded back. “This is nothing. Hold on tight.” Jensen turned his head back and called out loudly, “ _Hraðar!_ ”

Jared had just barely slid his arm back into place then Danneel gave a mighty beat of her wings and surged forward, bursting up through the clouds. Jared gasped, the entire sky flooded with the light of the full moon and stars, as far as the eye could see, twinkling back at them.

Danneel twisted, but Jensen was ready, his hand falling over Jared’s and giving him a reassuring squeeze, both of them leaning into the roll until Danneel evened out again. Jared released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and suddenly laughed, the sound loud despite the air rushing by them.

Jensen returned the laugh, giving him another squeeze.

This. This had to be what heaven felt like.

***

The moon was just starting to sink down past the mountain when Danneel landed gracefully, dipping down so they could slide down her stomach before she took flight again, leaving them on the side of the mountain.

“She’s going to find food,” Jensen answered Jared’s unasked question, waving him forward. Jared’s eyes followed Danneel until she disappeared, then turned to see Jensen slipping through a crack of the mountain.

Jared followed after him, ducking as best as he could so he wouldn’t crack his head on the sharp edges of rock. Jensen was about as tall as him, so thankfully, the path through was big enough. Jensen called out a warning that the passage turned and Jared followed after him, turning the corner and stepping into a warm, cozy cavern.

There was a firepit, the coals still red hot though the flame had long since burnt out, that gave a comfortable glow across the area. Jared’s eyes trailed over the space; there were tapestries hung on the wall, a large bed and comfortable looking chairs. A bookcase spread across an entire wall of the cave, chock full of books and scrolls alike. Before it, a wide, sturdy looking table sat with two chairs pushed into place. The center of the space had a small river running through, a man-made dam built to one side with a cabinet stacked with dishes and cooking pots.

Jared turned slowly, noticing a small alchemy set up near the fire, an armor mannequin with leather armor from head to toe, and a rack of weapons beside it. The opposite side of the cavern was open wide, and from here, Jared could see it was the side of the mountain, opening out into the air. He wondered if that’s how Danneel entered and exited, a large space kept empty across from the fire was presumably her sleeping space. He turned until his gaze fell on Jensen, standing against the opening with his arms crossed and watching Jared.

“Have you lived here since you…” Jared trailed off, unsure how to word how Jensen was forced from the castle.

Jensen cleared his throat, saving Jared as he shook his head. “No, when Danneel and I fled, we were given very little direction. The mage had given us what he could in terms of a protection spell and a general area, but…” Jensen shrugged, looking off for a moment. “We stayed in a lot of barns, Danneel was the size of a dog when we left. When she started to grow, I knew we had to find something more permanent. The forest became our home for many years.

“We’ve been here for a long time though,” Jensen looked back, giving Jared a small smile. “Once Danneel and I had figured out how to communicate and solidified our bond, I was able to help teach her how to fly. We figured out how to ride together and that’s how we found this place.”

Jared nodded slowly and Jensen jerked his head, leading them to the two oversized chairs, sinking down into one and bending down to pull off his boots. Jared followed suit, removing his armor and laying it between the chairs, before relaxing back into the cushion.

“I guess it makes sense,” Jared said after a moment, “but I kind of expected you to be living in a village or something, to have made a life for yourself.”

“I have a life,” Jensen quipped back and Jared gave him an apologetic smile. “Danneel’s safety has always been my priority, and I’m hers. Though we stayed close to villages for many years, it was never safe to integrate. People ask questions once you become a staple in their lives, and when you fail to have answers? The mistrust grows until it becomes danger.”

Jared nodded slowly, looking up as Danneel glided into the cave, the wind from her wings making his hair fly into his face. She gave a content sounding purr and Jensen smiled at her as she curled up in her spot, spitting a small fireball out to relight the fire, the flame bursting tall and making both of them jump.

“ _Farðu varlega_ , Danneel,” Jensen scolded, but he smiled fondly at the dragon.

“I thought dragons and their riders could communicate telepathically,” Jared said suddenly, Jensen’s eyes snapping from Danneel to Jared’s face.

Jensen nodded and shrugged. “I like hearing my own voice.”

Jared snorted in response and shook his head. Jensen gave a sad smile and added, “I don’t hear many voices, Jared. Sometimes, speaking aloud, helps me retain some of my sanity.”

Jared didn’t have an answer to that, instead he sighed and looked down in his lap. Silence fell between them, but it was strangely comfortable for two people that barely knew one another. Of course, that was when Jensen asked, “So, Jared, what do you really want?”

Jared looked up and shifted in the chair to face Jensen completely. “I want you to come home and retake your rightful place as king.”

Jensen stared at him, a brow raised, before a sharp barking laugh burst forth and he shook his head. “Well, you wasted a trip, Jared. I’m not going back there.”

“Jensen, the country is falling apart… King Cortese,” Jensen flinched at the name, his eyes narrowing, but Jared pushed forward, “doesn’t take care of his people. People are starving, they’re fighting for even the smallest profit from their sales, the taxes are killing them. He rules with fear, holds the entire country hostage under his vision of twisted power. The days of King Morgan seem like a distant memory… people don’t remember what kindness even is anymore. Jensen, you don’t understand-”

“Don’t you dare!” Jensen hissed suddenly, causing Jared to flinch as the other man shoved out of the chair, his fists clenched at his side. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me what I understand. You are the one who doesn’t. You have no idea… I was ripped from my bed at seven years old while the castle around me was filled with screams of terror. The city was on fire, my family was slaughtered, and the magician was shoving Danneel into my arms with a bag of food and a book I couldn’t read, telling me to run. I didn’t, not at first. I stayed, hidden, and watched as my home burned.

“When I finally fled in the light of the morning, I saw them kicking in doors of the town, watched them rip people from their beds and question them to determine if they were for my father’s reign or for Cortese’s. I ran with the sounds of my people’s last dying breaths ringing in my ears. I was seven years old, I had no idea how life worked inside of the castle, nevermind outside of the city walls.

“The things I did for food, shelter, clothes… someone like you would never understand. A knight is just like a prince in a sense, no clue what goes on in the outside world. I found my own way, just like the people who turned their backs on my father. As far as I’m concerned, those aren’t my people and I am not a king.”

Jensen’s eyes flashed dangerously as he turned away from Jared, his chest heaving with emotion as he tried to rein in his outburst. Jared’s heart was thudding in his rib cage, and he bit back the truth -- he did know, God did he. He knew what it was like to live in a run down farm, struggling to make ends meet when most of their money was being drunk away. Until his father met the king, made their plan, and destroyed the life of the man standing before him.

But he couldn’t tell Jensen, not that. Not who he was, where he came from, and the role his father played. He swallowed back the confession and instead stood, reaching out to touch Jensen’s arm.

“Jensen, people were scared. People who come from nothing, tend to make the decision that’s easiest. Cortese had just taken over, they were terrified for their lives, for their families. But…” Jared sighed, though Jensen cocked his head, showing he was listening. “Your father’s name is still whispered in the streets, they call this the dark times, and your father? His reign? That was the light. Your people will support you, I _know_ they will.”

Jensen shook his head but stayed silent, looking up at the ceiling. Jared squeezed his arm and pulled, forcing him to turn around.

“There’s something you should know,” he said softly, waiting until Jensen looked down and met his eyes. “Your father is still alive.”

“What?” Jensen whispered, his eyes wide. “It's impossible, the mage _told_ me-”

“He may not have known… I’m not sure. Misha was unclear of what exactly his father knew, but-”

“Who’s Misha?” Jensen interrupted and Jared gave a small smile.

“Magician’s son,” he answered. “Cortese killed his father and made Misha the new castle mage. I guess he thought since Misha was still a child he could mold him to his views?” Jared gave a sharp laugh and shook his head. “He underestimated the rage a child could hold over his father being murdered in cold blood.”

Jensen scoffed, nodding his head in agreement.

“Misha learned what he could from Cortese’s private mage and kept himself in the inner circle, gathering information. Cortese trusts him, and I think Misha loves that the most. Half of his inner circle is not loyal to him, but he’s so selfish, he hasn’t got a clue.”

Jared gave a small laugh and shook his head. “Though his daughter…” He sighed then, sinking back down into the chair. “She’s much smarter than she looks, and we had to take extra care to make sure she didn’t suspect any of us. I… I’m betrothed to her.”

Jensen raised a brow. “You must be a gifted knight for the king to give up the hand of his daughter to you.”

Jared simply nodded, pushing forward instead of explaining; that would require disclosing his parentage. “It was almost ten years ago that Misha found out the truth. We were teenagers then, he was going on sixteen, and the king’s personal mage had passed. Misha was then inducted as the ‘official’ mage. That’s when we found out the truth about your father.”

Jensen leaned forward, his eyes wide. “Cortese kept your father in the dungeons, a private quarter that’s closed off from any normal foot traffic. Misha, Chad, and I had found the quarters as children, but your father didn’t tell us who he was. He was the kind, old man we visited… he would tell us stories and we would bring him snacks and tell him of the going-ons of the city. We had no idea…”

Jensen suddenly shut his eyes, a shudder going through him. “How do you know its him?” he whispered.

“Cortese told Misha. The quarters are protected by magic that Misha is responsible for upkeep-”

“And he does it?” Jensen demanded and Jared gave him a sad smile.

“He has to. Your father even told us to continue. It wasn’t time, we weren’t prepared. If we let him out, if we caused his escape… then what? We’ve been planning this for years, Jensen, planning your return, the uprising!”

Jensen’s head shook slowly, his eyes closed once again and his fists clenched tightly in his lap.

“The three of us have gone through the city, we know who’s on our side, who will fight alongside us. We have everything in place except for you.”

Jensen stared at him, a myriad of emotions flickering over his face before he finally turned away and looked over at the fire.

“I can’t be king, Jared. That’s not me…”

“It is you,” Jared argued back, pushing out of the chair and rounding the front of Jensen’s. “It’s in your blood, it’s your destiny!”

“Not anymore,” Jensen answered, finding Jared’s eyes. “I gave up that life when I ran. I can’t just… I don’t know how…”

“You didn’t run, Jensen. You kept yourself and Danneel safe. That’s not the same thing.” Jared watched Jensen roll his eyes and he sighed. “Your father believes in you,” he whispered and Jensen’s eyes shut tight once more, tears shining on his lashes.

“My father doesn’t know me,” Jensen answered, his voice cracking.

“Maybe not, but he wants to.”

Jensen gave a shuddering breath, then opened his eyes and met Jared’s gaze. “It’s late and you’ve been traveling all day. I… I need to think and you need to sleep.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest but Jensen pushed him back gently, shaking his head. “Sleep, Jared, and we will talk more once you’re rested.”

Sighing, Jared relented and with Jensen’s assurance, he moved towards the bed and crawled beneath the covers. The last thing he saw was Jensen standing with Danneel, his forehead pressed against hers, before sleep took him.


	2. Part Two

Genevieve slipped into bed beside him, her hand like ice as she pushed beneath Jared’s shirt, laying flat over his beating heart. Her dress was silk, smooth where it slid over his exposed skin, but it made him feel trapped, nauseous, as she pressed in closer.

“I miss you,” she whispered, her breath hot against his throat, her lips soft where they pressed against his pulse.

His mouth fell open, but nothing came out. Not protest, no consent, only a gasp for air as she claimed his lips. The mattress beneath him was too soft and he sank down, the pillows coming up around him, pushing between him and his betrothed. He flailed then, tried to rise, but the pillows were like water, fluid and forming as they pressed harder against him, pulling him under.

Above him, safe from the sea, Genevive laughed, the sound melodic and dangerous. Her hand against his heart was suddenly pushing him down, holding him under, her nails like claws as they pressed against his breast bone, tearing his flesh in five, even points.

He tried to scream, but choked. Her laugh loud as it echoed in his head.

Then, warm hands were at his shoulders, shaking him, pulling him up.

“Jared!”

Jared gasped, his hands finally freeing as he reached up and grabbed the hands holding his arms. They were warm, safe, and his eyes flew open to meet concerned, bright green ones.

“Jensen,” he breathed out, collapsing into the other man’s chest. If Jensen was surprised, he didn’t show it, only wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Jared inhaled sharply, taking huge shuddering breaths to calm his heart rate. There was something comforting about Jensen’s scent, something that felt like home, and he found himself suddenly not wanting to let go.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked softly, pushing Jared back gently and met his eyes. When Jared nodded, Jensen smiled and sat back completely. Jared missed the warmth. “I think we have a problem.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Jensen quizzically.

“That wasn’t a normal nightmare. Your dream was being walked.”

Jared opened his mouth slowly but snapped it shut, thinking. The nightmares had been coming more frequently over the last couple of months, and he hadn’t thought much of it. He thought it was nerves over their impending wedding. Or perhaps, finally setting things in motion that they’d been planning on for years.

Instead, he settled on, “I didn’t know she could do magic.”

Jensen gave a small huff and pushed off the bed, crossing over to the small alchemy table. He turned once he reached the table, waving Jared over. Jared walked over, Jensen already working on adding different herbs and solutions to a small cauldron. He whispered under his breath as he stirred and Jared watched, mesmerized.

He wasn’t as smooth or practiced as Misha, but if Jared hadn’t known any better, he would’ve believed Jensen to have a mage’s upbringing. Jensen reached into the cauldron, pressing his fingers into the thick, greenish solution. He raised three fingers to Jared’s forehead, drawing a symbol over his skin down his left cheek.

“Close your eyes,” Jensen said softly and then whispered the enchantment. Jared felt the energy flow through him, and inhaled sharply at the sudden heat. “Your brooch,” Jensen whispered and Jared’s eyes opened, looking down at the golden, jeweled crown he had pinned to his undershirt. As soon as he and Genevieve became betrothed, he wore the pin as a change in his status, the jewelry becoming a normal part of his wardrobe.

The metal was glowing bright blue and was hot to touch. Jared ripped it from his shirt, the pin vibrating in his open palm. He looked from it to Jensen with wide eyes.

“That’s how she’s been dream walking,” Jensen explained, “along other things, I’m sure. It’s an open, constant connection with you.”

“So she can spy on me in my sleep?” Jared asked, jerking his hand back so the brooch fell to the stone floor with a clatter. It bounced a few times, falling still beneath the table, still glowing blue.

Jensen cleared his throat, looking down before answering. “She can spy on you whenever she wants. She can hear your conversations, see your actions… she probably knows where you are, who you’re with.” He looked up and met Jared’s eyes. “She knows your plan.”

“Shit,” Jared swore, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “We need to… fuck, what about…” He swallowed hard, his mind moving rapidly. If she knew about the plan… King Morgan was in danger. Chad, Misha…

Jensen was in motion again, grabbing vials and mixing up another cauldron quickly. “I need your hand.”

Jared held his palm forward, Jensen there with the blade he’d held at Jared’s neck the night before. It seemed like a lifetime ago… Jared barely flinched as Jensen pressed it into the center of Jared’s palm, dragging it a few degrees until blood welled up into a pool. Jensen whispered his enchantment, twisting Jared’s hand over the bowl, the blood flowing into a steady stream.

“Call your mage,” Jensen whispered and grabbed a cloth, wrapping Jared’s hand before picking up the bowl.

Jared’s hands fell over Jensen’s, holding the bowl between them as he called out, “Misha! Misha, are you there?”

“Jared!” The voice that greeted them was not Misha’s, but Jared breathed out in relief as the solution in the bowl shivered and revealed Chad. “Jared, oh the Gods.”

“Chad!” Jared found himself smiling, his fingers tightening over Jensen’s hands. “Its so good to see you.”

“Jared, where are you?” Chad asked, his voice cracking. “Its bad here, Jared. It’s so bad… they took Misha! The castle is in complete lockdown, and they _know_! I was able to barricade myself in Misha’s towers but they took him the night after you left. They moved Morgan, King Cortese has been rounding up all the knights that were here and dividing them, giving them over to Genevieve to question. The castle is in complete-”

“Chad, slow down!” Jared exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at Chad’s terrified face and then up at Jensen. “Breathe, man. Just breathe.”

“Jared… they’re taking us out. Everyone that’s on Morgan’s side. What if…” Chad choked on his words, his eyes swimming with tears. “What if Misha is gone?”

“He’s not, Chad,” Jared argued, shaking his head. “We would know, Chad. We would _know_.”

Chad nodded quickly, his throat clicking as he forced himself to swallow. “Did you find Jensen?”

“I did,” Jared nodded, glancing up again.

“Thank the Gods,” Chad breathed out, giving a soft laugh. “His dragon, too? God, you guys can save us! Cortese has no control if Jensen comes-”

“He… it’s complicated,” Jared interrupted, wincing at the expression on Chad’s face.

“It’s complicated? Jay, if Jensen doesn’t…” Chad let out a small sob, looking away from the scrying bowl. “We’re all going to die.”

Jared forced himself to keep looking at Chad. He couldn't see the expression on Jensen’s face, couldn’t stand to see the resignation, the refusal to help. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, his fingers twitching against the back of Jensen’s hands. All he could do was focus on Chad, support his friend from miles away, and hope they would make it out of this alive.

“Chad,” Jared whispered, his throat thick with emotion, tears swimming in his eyes.

“I know, Jay,” Chad whispered back, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m not going to make it out of here brother. But you-”

“No, Chad,” Jared gasped but Jensen cleared his throat.

“We’re coming, Chad,” he said with conviction. Jared looked up and saw Jensen watching him. He nodded once, giving Jared a tentative smile. “Let’s go save our country.”

***

They dressed in their armor, Jensen strapping his bow over his shoulder and securing his sword to his side. Jared pulled on his armor and sword and took one last look around Jensen’s home. As Jensen packed what trinkets and special items he wished to have with him immediately, Jared told him about the castle.

Though not much had changed in the last fifteen years, Jared updated him on the security details and schedule, told him what they could expect upon arrival. While he couldn’t answer where King Morgan had been moved to, he knew where Lucille, Morgan’s dragon, was kept tethered.

The knowledge that Cortese had kept Lucille alive made Jensen breathe out a sigh of relief, but he was furious to learn the dragon had been chained for the last decade.

“I can’t imagine,” he seethed, running a hand down Danneel’s flank. “Dragons deserve the sky, the freedom to stretch their wings, to hunt and feed…” He blew out a breath, and reigned himself back in. “Lucille will be freed,” he vowed and Jared found himself smiling at the sudden passion that was present in Jensen’s voice.

Together, they climbed up on Danneel’s back, the dragon stretching and leaping into the air with the same determination as her master as soon as Jensen called out, “ _Fljúgðu af stað_.” As they rode across the countryside, Jensen asked Jared questions about the staff, who they could trust, about his friends, the people, the land. Jared answered every question eagerly, watching the transformation from angry young man to a king, one Jared wouldn't hesitate to follow.

It was nearly nightfall when Danneel swept into the castle grounds, the walls dark and grey, looming over them as Danneel coasted towards the ground. Jensen and Jared slid off Danneel’s back and slunk towards the shadows, listening to the commotion on the other side of the wall.

From what Jared could hear, it sounded calm, _normal_. Townspeople were going about their days, breaking down their shops and rounding up their children in the townsquare for bathtime, supper, and bed. Jared turned his head, finding Jensen’s gaze.

“They’re waiting for us,” Jensen whispered, and Jared nodded. He knew that, he knew the moment they were spotted, all hell would break loose.

“We can go through the sewers…” he suggested, but Jensen shook his head.

“They’ll expect that. The backdoors, the moat… the sewers and the trade route…” Jensen clicked his tongue, thinking. “They know about Danneel, but our quickest route is probably the sky.”

Jared looked towards the dragon, her body pressed close to the earth and watching them carefully. She was listening, thinking, just as they were. Jared gave her a small smile and reached out, pressing a hand to her nose.

“What if they tried to shoot her down?” Jared asked, his heart hurting at the idea of something happening to the dragon.

Jensen reached out, his hand covering Jared’s, and shook his head. “No, Cortese knows the power of the dragons. The royal bloodline is connected to dragons, they’re the only ones who can ride, the only ones that have fire at their disposal. He thinks dragons are power, which is why he’s not a royal. He doesn’t understand the bond…”

Jensen’s hand slipped from Jared’s and he moved to Danneel’s front, holding her face in his hands and pressing his forehead to her scales. “There is no one in this world that knows me like Danneel does, no one I can trust so blindly, as her. It’s… hard to explain. But from the moment we were bonded? I felt… complete.”

Jensen turned his head to the side, meeting Jared’s eyes in the dim light. “It’s why my father’s alive,” he whispered. “If Dad was gone? Lucille would fall, too. She wouldn’t die, our life forces aren’t connected like that. But she would lose her power, her spark. Cortese doesn’t think a dragon without a flame is worth anything, he couldn’t lead with fear.”

Jared nodded slowly and clicked his tongue. “So we go by the sky.”

“We go by the sky,” Jensen agreed, patting Danneel. She nudged him affectionately, then did the same to Jared before rolling her shoulder down for them to climb up onto her back. As she stood, waiting for her command, Jared slid his hands around Jensen’s waist and squeezed.

“Just in case I don’t get a chance to tell you,” he started, ignoring Jensen warning “Jared”, “I just want to say thank you. The last twenty four hours have been…” He gave a small laugh, squeezing once more. “Just, thank you.”

He felt Jensen inhale deeply, then blow out a breath, telling Danneel to take flight. Jared didn’t need him to answer, however, he knew.

The moonlight was bright enough to light their way, but their shadow as they soared over the walls made the remaining townspeople scramble for cover as an unknown dragon came flying over their homes. The castle was immediately lit up, the braziers on the castle walls igniting with large flames, guards and knights flooding to their posts with bows raised and shouts bleeding together in the night air.

“ _Varlega_!” Jensen warned as the first spray of arrows was launched into the sky. They were thin, brittle arrows, not meant to pierce the dragon’s hide, but if either Jensen or Jared were hit, their flesh would easily be pierced.

Danneel twisted, Jensen and Jared leaning into the motion to stay seated, and she flew behind the mage’s tower, the only area guards were unable to man. There was a shimmer in the air, a warmth that spread over them as she twisted and sped up, moving towards the top of the tower.

The turret here was flat, and though it was too small for a dragon to land upon, she was able to coast to its side and let her riders off in relative safety. “ _Passaðu þig_ ,” Jensen whispered as Danneel slunk back out into the night. Together, they opened the hatch and took to the spiral staircase, down into Misha’s quarters. The room was cold, empty, the fire that was usually burning bright had long been extinguished.

As they reached the bottom landing, Jensen immediately reacted, his sword clashing with one coming towards them, his arm holding Jared back behind him.

“Chad?” Jared asked, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his best friend and Jensen with their swords crossed. Chad’s eyes flared in recognition and he breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his sword back and bowing his head.

“Forgive me,” he said to Jensen. “I didn’t know it was you.”

“You’re alright, no harm done,” Jensen answered, lowering his own sword and looking around the space. “Does your mage keep armor? You can’t come fight with us in just your… underwear.”

Jared took in Chad completely then, his friend was dressed in the bare minimum, his nightshirt was hanging off one shoulder, and if Jared hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought it belonged to Misha… Chad’s cheeks flushed red and he cleared his throat, straightening his shirt and standing tall.

“When… Well, I hadn’t…” He cleared his throat again and gave a small laugh. “No, he doesn’t. But my room is in the first hallway. If we can get there…”

Jensen looked over at Jared who was still busy staring at Chad. “You’ve… stayed here for two weeks in your underwear?”

“Shut up,” Chad muttered, once again flushing red. “Misha cast a spell when the king’s guard broke in and took him, hiding me from view. They’ve been searching for me and Misha told me I wasn’t allowed to leave the towers under any condition until I’d spoken to you. He knew you would either scry or come here first upon your return, so…” Chad shrugged and Jared gave a small laugh.

“We can talk about your friend’s extracurricular activities after we save my father, your mage, and ourselves,” Jensen deadpanned. Chad made a surprised sound but nodded, grateful for the out.

“Lets go then!”

The tower itself was unguarded, the hall completely empty and dark. They must’ve assumed that without Misha there, no one would be entering the magician’s tower. They slunk silently through the castle, the sounds of men shouting outside and the roar from Danneel telling them the dragon was keeping the men busy. With each roar, Jared watched Jensen flinch and knew he was itching to get back out there and make sure his girl was okay.

Chad’s room was just as cold and dark as the tower had been, and he moved around the space quickly, pulling on his armor and grabbing a second sword. Then they moved to his map table, Chad pulling out a map of the castle and smoothing the page down.

“Okay, Misha had set up a bunch of scrying bowls before you left, Jared… and from what I could pick up, they moved Morgan here.” Chad pointed to the King’s quarters and Jared raised his brow in question, receiving a nod in confirmation. “Cortese wasn’t taking any chances, he moved Morgan to his own chambers. Genevieve has taken over the honeymoon suite already,” Chad dragged his finger over for Jensen’s benefit, “and has received a secondary set of men since you took her original guard.”

“Where do they have Misha?” Jared asked and Chad pointed to Morgan’s old cell.

“Down in the dungeon. Though, I don’t think his accommodations are as kind as they had for Morgan.”

Jared nodded and straightened up. “We need Misha first, but then…” he looked towards Jensen for direction, “we will follow your lead, Jensen. How do you want to play this?”

Jensen clicked his tongue, thinking. “We have the three of us, a dragon, possibly two, and my father? Are there any other contenders?”

“Not readily available,” Jared admitted. “We thought once we got you, we could gather our forces and have a plan. We didn’t expect Genevive…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty. He should’ve known, should’ve picked up on her mistrust. Hell, perhaps all of his pushing her back was the reason for her suspicion.

“It’s not your fault,” Jensen said quickly, as if he could read Jared’s mind. “The Cortese’s, anyone that supports them, they’re poison. They don’t trust _anyone_. You could’ve been the perfect betrothal, and she never would’ve trusted you. Not completely.”

Chad glanced at Jared, a brow raised, and Jared pointedly kept his eyes away from his friend’s face. This was not the time for _that_ conversation. However, Chad was never one to pick up on social cues.

“So… what about the Padalecki’s?”

Jared glared at Chad and felt Jensen stiffen at his side, though he was focused on Chad. “The Padalecki’s are just as guilty as the Cortese’s. I am _not_ like them. They came in the middle of the night and destroyed this kingdom, tore women and children from their beds, murdered people in cold blood. And while I will retake this kingdom and I will save my father and restore him to the throne? I will not do it the same way.

“Free will is important, people will have a choice. But the Padalecki’s and the Cortese’s?” Jensen gave a bitter laugh. “Their reign of terror ends tonight.”

Jared swallowed hard, closing his eyes. Chad was blessedly silent and Jensen took that as a sign to continue. “We will save your mage, then find my father. While Cortese may be controlling Lucille by threatening my father’s well being, once he is free? Lucille will have no qualms about taking out the false king. Then we will find your betrothed, we will find the Padalecki’s, and they will all pay for their crimes.”

Jared blew out a slow breath and nodded, turning away from both of them to head towards the door. He remembered a conversation he’d had with Misha when they were teens, soon after they’d discovered the truth.

_“Do you hate them?” Misha asked, plucking at the blades of grass between his folded legs. He squinted against the bright sun, looking over at his friend, though there was no impatience in his eyes. However long it took Jared to answer, Misha was content with._

_Jared thought about it, about how excited his father had been to move them to the castle, the way his mother had smiled and laughed, hugged them tight that night. How his brother had whispered to him in the dark that they could finally be knights instead of farmers… he remembered learning swordsmanship in the castle yard, his father shouting out commands and praising them for correct posture and strikes. He thought of his father kissing his head, every single night at bedtime, telling him how strong, and smart, and brave he was._

_Jared swallowed hard and looked down at the grass between his hands. “No,” he whispered, afraid to look up at his friend’s face. “He’s my father, Misha. He… he is wrong, I know that. He helped destroy families, a kingdom, a legacy… but he thinks he did good. He honestly believes he did what was best for his family and isn’t that what every man wants out of life?”_

_Jared winced and squeezed his eyes shut. “I know I should hate him.”_

_“No,” Misha said softly, reaching over for Jared’s arm. “He’s your father, Jared. You’re allowed to love him just as you’re allowed not to agree with him. Bad choices don’t necessarily make you a bad man.”_

_Jared looked up, his eyes shining with tears. “But he is, Mish. He is a bad man. And I love him all the same.” Jared felt a tear slip free, rolling down his cheek. “Does that make me crazy?”_

_Misha shook his head, giving him a genuine smile. “No, Jared, it makes you human. And now, now you have to decide what to do with that. What do you want out of your life? You’ve been given an opportunity, yes though illegitimate means, and all of the information to make a change. So… what now?”_

_“I want to be better. I want to be better than my father ever was, I want to be the type of man he should’ve been,” Jared said firmly and Misha smiled at him again. “And when the day comes… I will take him down.”_

_Misha looked sad for a moment and shook his head. “You won’t, Jared. And that’s okay! When the day does come? You’re allowed to grieve. Remember that.”_

He’d never believed Misha’s words, for years afterwards, he’d prepared himself to take his own father’s life by his sword. He loved the man that raised him, but that’s not all his father was, nor was that the man who needed to be eliminated. But now, now that the day was here and Jensen was making the idea a reality…

Together, they slipped out of Chad’s room, heading towards the secret passage to the dungeon. Jensen gave them both a strange look, but Jared shook his head, tugging him along. They ducked through the crack, the full sets of armor they were all wearing making it slower to get through.

When they came out on the other side, Jared could hear Misha’s voice, singing softly and brokenly to himself. It sent a shiver up his spine and he was suddenly scared to see what state his friend was in. Chad burst forward, running straight to the iron bars, his gasp echoing in the empty air.

“Misha! Fuck, Misha… what did they do to you?”

Jared and Jensen were quick on his heels, Jared peering over Chad’s shoulder to see the state Misha was in. The mage was hoisted up by thick iron cuffs against the far wall, his chest bare and littered with bruises and blood. His feet were bare, toes just shy of touching the ground, and Jared winced in sympathy at the state of his face.

“You’re here!” Misha breathed out, smiling wide before wincing at the pull. His face was mottled and bruised, a cut on his lip pulling open with his smile, and fresh blood trickling down his chin. “Thank the Gods.”

“Misha, we’re going to get you out of there,” Jared promised, shoving away from the gate to look around the area. The king always kept Morgan’s keys on him, but Misha wasn’t nearly as high of a risk as King Morgan had been.

“There,” Jensen called out, pointing down the dark hall, a tiny golden glint from the single brazier in Misha’s cell catching their attention. Jared ran forward, grabbing the ring from the wall and running back. With Jared’s return, Chad relinquished his hold on the bars and stepped back, his eyes never leaving Misha.

As soon as the door was open, Chad twisted around Jared and nearly fell into the cell, immediately cupping Misha’s face gently.

“Oh Misha…”

“It looks worse than it is,” Misha replied, trying to joke, but immediately winced. Chad turned his head towards Jared, pleading with him to hurry and get Misha down. Jared fumbled with the keys, trying not to look at the wounds on his friend’s shoulders and chest as he reached up to free him from the cuffs.

Misha fell against Chad’s chest with a cry of pain, Jensen moving to Chad’s other side to keep Misha and Chad from falling over. Together, the three of them helped get Misha out of the cell and lower him to the ground outside of the bars.

Misha inhaled sharply, but smiled, reaching up to hold tightly to Chad’s hand.

“I knew you would come.”

“You stupid man,” Chad whispered, shaking his head. “Why did you let them do this to you? Why didn’t you just-”

“Tell them where you were?” Misha asked, narrowing his eyes. “My body will heal. They need me until a new mage is trained. A little physical pain is nothing compared to the thought of losing you.”

Jared glanced at Jensen, suddenly feeling like he was interrupting something. Jensen was watching them curiously, then smiled and met Jared’s gaze, giving him a small shrug. Jensen stood then, reaching down to tug Jared up. They moved a few paces away and Jared turned towards Jensen, waiting.

“Chad can get Misha back up to the tower, he’s going to be better suited to us with his magic. Once he’s there, Misha can cast a protection spell around us, can get a location spell on Cortese's and Padalecki’s.”

Jared swallowed hard and made himself nod. “Yeah.”

A scuffling behind them made them turn, and Chad was busy helping Misha up to his feet. Misha winced again, but there was a determination in his eyes as he asked, “What's our plan?”

Jensen repeated the plan, with varying disagreements from Misha and Chad - Chad arguing that Misha was in no shape to do magic, Misha arguing that he could be on the ground and fighting if they got him a sword - but eventually, they all agreed and moved back out of the dungeon.

They separated at the bottom of the tower stairs, Jensen and Jared making their way towards the king’s quarters. Jared and Jensen moved quickly through the hallways, but their luck was bound to run out. The sounds from outside the castle walls had become silent, Danneel’s roars now off in the distance. Despite her best efforts to guide the attention away from them, the knights must’ve discovered Jared and Jensen were no longer on board.

As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with six knights, swords already drawn and waiting. There was a beat of silence, then a crescendo of movement as swords clashed against armor, blades again blades. Between the grunts of pain and calls of warning, Jared was sweating inside of his armor as they took the last knight down.

He looked up, blinking blood from his eye where a blade or a fist had nicked his brow, and Jensen was staring back at him, breathing heavily.

Then, suddenly, Jensen was on him, pressing him back against the wall and kissing him as if Jared held the answer to everything. He tasted slightly metallic from a cut on his lip, but between the heat of his tongue and the feeling of _right_ , Jared was lost for a moment, drowning in everything Jensen had to offer.

When he pulled back, Jensen gave a shy smile. “I just… didn’t want to pass up the chance to do that.”

Jared swallowed hard, slightly breathless as he answered, “Well, anytime.”

Jensen smiled and licked his lower lip, chasing the taste of Jared on his tongue before he turned away, the two of them resuming their search for the king.

***

They felt the moment Misha cast his spell, a warmth spreading through their chests, a heavy, golden glow surrounding their armor. They’d taken down forty guards as they moved through the castle, Danneel gliding past the windows, keeping an eye on Jensen every so often. Despite her being unable to do much, unless she were to light the entire corridor on fire, knowing she was close by gave Jared comfort.

The king’s quarters were heavily guarded, but the moment Jensen raised his sword, a command called out, ceasing any battle between them.

“Let him enter.”

Jared glanced at Jensen, every hair on his body standing on end. It was a trap, they both knew it. But the guards parted, giving them access to the doorway, their swords held tightly in their hands but kept pointed to the ground.

“You don’t have to come,” Jensen whispered, and Jared just barely refrained from punching him.

“Where you go, I will follow.”

Together, they walked towards the doors, their swords raised and ready to defend themselves if need be. The room was brightly lit, empty of any guards, King Cortese sitting on the edge of a four poster bed and holding a goblet of wine.

“Ah,” he said smoothly, smiling as he lifted the glass to his lips, “the wayward son returns.”

Jensen glared back at him, striding forward with his sword up until the tip pressed against the King’s throat.

“Give me one good reason,” he whispered dangerously, the blade glinting in the firelight. Cortese seemed completely unphased and raised his hand over the edge of the sword to sip his tea. “I will behead you where you sit.”

“Then you’ll never see your father,” Cortese replied easily, sipping loudly and returning his goblet to his lap. He held his head high, uncaring of the bite of the sword, and smiled up at Jensen. “Of course, it's been fifteen years since you ran away with your tail between your legs. Perhaps your family doesn’t matter to you after all?”

Jensen flinched as if he’d been slapped and Jared felt angry at the accusation.

“I thought my entire family was dead,” Jensen replied and Jared was proud of how the other man’s voice remained steady.

“You thought, but you didn’t know. Not really,” Cortese said with a sigh. “You took the chance to escape without a second glance back. Did you even think about them, Jensen? Did you think about your parents, your people, everyone that you simply… abandoned?”

Jensen glared back at him, straightening his shoulders. “I didn’t abandon anyone. You came and destroyed my family, my kingdom! You are the villain here.”

“Am I?” The King sneered, eyes darting away from Jensen to look at Jared over his shoulder. “Am I the villain, Jared?”

Jared narrowed his eyes, his heart beating faster in his chest.

“A single person can not change the course of destiny… afterall, you,” he paused and looked at Jensen, “needed Jared to help give you that shove to come back home. Jared needed Misha, Chad, the rest of the goons they’ve gathered under the air of ‘righteousness’. People don’t act on their own, not successfully anyways.”

“You had your help,” Jensen seethed, pressing the blade harder until a small bead of blood welled over its edge. “Padalecki helped you.”

A slow smile spread over his face and it made Jared shiver. “Yes, he did. I suppose we’re not all that different then, are we Jensen?”

“We are nothing alike,” Jensen hissed.

The king laughed suddenly, the sound booming and carefree. “But aren’t we? Sneaking into the castle in the middle of the night to take over a throne? With the hopes and dreams of making this kingdom greater than it is, of making it better. Of living in a position of power and control. Of course, all with a Padalecki at our sides? I think we are exactly the same.”

Jensen faltered, jerking his eyes away from the king to follow his gaze, still stuck on Jared. Jared couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jensen’s confused look, his heart breaking.

“What does he mean?” Jensen asked softly, his voice finally cracking and Jared sucked in a sharp breath, unable to answer. The king, however, had no such qualms.

“He didn’t tell you? Oh Jared… your father would be so ashamed, you know.”

“Jared,” Jensen said firmly, “what does he mean?”

Jared swallowed hard, pleading with Jensen silently not to do this, not to ask. It didn’t matter, not truly. He was on Jensen’s side, he had Jensen’s back!

“Jared!”

Jared shook his head, the words dying on his lips. But his silence told Jensen everything he needed to know. The look of betrayal made everything in Jared hurt and his eyes burned as Jensen turned away from him, his focus back on the king.

“Where is my father?”

“Currently safe,” Cortese answered with a smile. “And I’m willing to negotiate.”

“No,” Jensen answered sharply. “You will not make it out of here alive.”

“Understood,” the man answered, raising the goblet again. Jensen used his free hand to angrily knock it away, deep red wine spilling across the carpet. Cortese sighed, looking over the mess before tipping his head up to find Jensen’s gaze. “I am not negotiating for my life, just the life of my daughter’s.”

Jensen opened his mouth to argue, but the king pushed forward, cutting him off. “She was but a child, fifteen years ago. Much like our lovely friend, Jared, she had no say over the action of her father. If she understood what was happening, it was at a very basic level. We can hardly blame them, can we? What do you think, Jared?”

Jared flinched at being addressed and Jensen purposefully ignored him.

“I don’t really think you’re in _any_ position to negotiate,” Jensen replied instead.

“Oh, I disagree.”

The doors behind them suddenly opened, and Jared jumped back, his sword ready. But it wasn’t guards that came though, it was Genevieve pushing King Morgan, gagged, his hands bound behind his back, and a blade pressed against his throat. She smiled wickedly and blew Jared a kiss.

“Evening, Father,” she greeted as she strode purposefully into the room.

Jensen stared, eyes wide, as he took in the image of his father. King Cortese took the opportunity with Jensen’s temporary shock, his lax grip on his blade, to spring into action. He slammed his foot forward into Jensen’s shin, the prince crying out in pain and surprise as he fell to his knee, his sword clattering to the side of the bed.

“Jensen!” Jared called out, but King Cortese was quick, picking up Jensen’s fallen blade and moving it smoothly through the air to rest against the back of Jensen’s throat.

“It seems our situation has switched,” he said smoothly and Jensen slammed a fist against the carpet, the rest of him frozen as he felt the sword against his throat. “Now, Jared, I suggest you put that sword away. I fear I don’t do well with being threatened…”

Jared knew Misha’s spellwork would keep them protected from small cuts and bruises, but a killing blow? There was no magic that could protect against that. He held his breath, weighing his options. If he struck down Cortese, Genevieve would kill King Morgan, and then Jensen would truly never forgive him.

Slowly, he lowered the sword, finally releasing it from his grasp. Genevieve smiled at him, glancing over at her father.

“I still would like to keep him.”

Jared shivered and forced himself not to look at her.

“Now, it seems we’re at a standstill,” King Cortese said, sinking back down into a sitting position, his blade still at the back of Jensen’s throat. “As an usurper, your life was forfeit the moment you walked into this castle uninvited. But your dragon, well… I think we could make use of her, don’t you think Genevieve?”

“I’ve always wanted a dragon,” she replied and Jensen growled, looking up.

“She will _never_ be yours!”

“Again, I don’t think you’re in any position to be making idle threats.” The king sighed and turned his attention back to Jared. “My boy, I’m very disappointed in you… when your father and I first made our plans, you were always a part of it, you and my darling Genevieve. You had it _all_ , everything in the palm of your hands. So, what made you stray?”

Jared glared back at him and shook his head. “I was not given anything that was yours to give,” he replied. “The land you gave my father wasn’t yours, neither were the titles you bestowed upon us. Even your daughter was a token piece in your twisted game, and while she may have made some man happy, been a wife and a mother? You’ve poisoned her with your twisted sense of righteousness. You don’t deserve any of this!”

“Oh Jared, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy your life here,” Genevieve scoffed. “You gained a reputation, education. You have a legacy to build upon and you want to throw that away for what?” She gave a sharp laugh and jerked her head towards Jensen. “A weak, wannabe king who can only hope to survive as long as his father in the dungeons? Please. Think about this, Jared. You can have everything, stop being stupid.”

Jared glared at her and shook his head. “You have no idea, Gen. Your father-”

“My father built a life for me. Look at me! I’m _everything_! I am going to be _Queen_ , Jared, with or without you at my side. I am giving you an opportunity to be something more than you are.”

“I would rather die here, now, than spend another day pretending to care for you.”

Genevieve’s eyes flashed, dark and dangerous, and she shook her head, looking towards her father.

“You can’t fix stupid,” she seethed and the king chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I suppose it's been decided, then. Jared, I had high hopes for you son… It will pain me to hang you for treason, but you made your choice.” Jared stood tall, knowing there was no way he could fight his way out of this, and his eyes fell to find Jensen staring at him. He couldn’t read the expression on his face, but he hoped Jensen knew.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered just as King Cortese called out for the guards.

Jared turned towards the doors, ready to accept his fate. He tried, he’d gotten Jensen this far, and they’d failed. At least Jensen would still live, hopefully alongside his father. And hopefully Misha and Chad could break free, could start over away from the city and live out the rest of their lives.

“Guards!” King Cortese called out again when the doors stayed silent and shut. Jared waited, listening, a small trickle of hope sparking in the center of his chest.

Then, the doors blew open in a bright blast of golden light, showering the room in splinters of wood. Jared ducked, closing his eyes against the spray, and looked from beneath his arm to see Chad standing in the doorway, guards all down in the hallway.

Chad was _glowing_ , more than just the shimmer of Misha’s protection magic. He was bright enough that it hurt. Jared took a moment to try to process what he was seeing before he sprang into action. He ripped his sword from the ground, darting forward to slice at King Cortese who had regained enough of his whereabouts to raise his own sword again to Jensen’s neck. The scream that followed as Jared removed his arm at the elbow was quickly silenced as Chad’s sword took off his head.

Jensen was quicker, the second the threat was eliminated, he shook the severed limb from his blade and moved towards his father, Genevieve hiding behind his body and holding the blade tight to his throat.

Jared slipped around the otherside and grabbed for her, pulling her back and holding her tight against his chest. She cried out in protest, but Jensen was there, shoving the blade up through her chest to the back of her throat. Her eyes were wide as she choked her last breath, falling to a lifeless heap at Jared’s feet.

Jensen was breathing hard, his eyes wide as he stared at Jared, then he turned away, falling to his knees to reach for his father.

Jared stood, looking around the room. The Cortese’s were gone, it was over. It was… Jared suddenly burst out laughing, Chad looking back at him from beside the bed as if he were crazy.

They _did_ it.

***

Jeffery Dean Morgan and Jensen Morgan were returned to their rightful place on the throne. It took weeks to smooth out the guards and knights, to soothe the townspeople, and find out who would be a problem. Unlike the Cortese’s, the Morgan’s gave everyone a chance, a choice, and a trial if need be.

Jared stayed in the background, a friendly face to the people he’d known all his life, reassuring them that this was a good thing, that the Morgan’s reign was _good_ for them all. Chad and Misha worked alongside him, no one talking about the elephant in the room. Jensen avoided them all.

Jared’s own family was missing, they either fled in the heat of the battle or afterwards, but there was no trace of them or hint left behind for Jared. In a way, Jared deserved it. He betrayed Jensen by hiding the truth and he betrayed his own family by working against them. King Morgan offered him his family’s quarters anyways, but Jared declined.

“This isn’t my home anymore,” he answered, the king taken back by his confession. “I did what I set out to do, and I’m so happy you have your son back. But… my time here is over.”

“This is your home, Jared,” Jeffery argued, but Jared shook his head.

“Not anymore.”

Jeffrey opened his mouth but sighed instead, shaking his head. “Are you going to say goodbye?”

Jared just smiled at him and reached for the older man, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you, for everything,” he whispered instead and Jeffrey hugged him back, just as tight.

Chad found him in the kitchens, packing a bag of apples, hard cheese, and bread. He leaned against the table, shaking his head as he watched Jared pack.

“This is stupid,” he muttered, but Jared ignored him. “Jared, come on man, what are you going to do out there?”

“I’m going to find work,” Jared answered simply, glancing up at Chad. “I’m going to find the life I should’ve had.”

Chad sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes and shaking his head. “Did you talk to Misha?”

“Of course,” Jared answered, standing up and sliding his bag over his shoulder. “He told me I was an idiot.”

“He’s not wrong.”

Jared smiled at that. “He rarely ever is. Though, he likes you, so…”

“Shut up,” Chad muttered, punching Jared’s shoulder. “Are you going to write?”

Jared nodded, but they both knew it was a lie. Chad cleared his throat and then surged forward, wrapping his arms around Jared. “I hate you for this, you know.”

“I know,” Jared answered, pulling back to kiss his friend’s forehead. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

Chad shook his head and shoved him away, muttering under his breath as he left Jared alone in the kitchen. Though his family had disappeared, taking most of their belongings, Jared’s horse was still in the stable and most of his personal effects had been in the honeymoon suite. With everything packed, he made his way outside.

Danneel was lounging in the center of the courtyard, her eyes narrowed as she watched Jared walking towards the stables.

“Not you too,” Jared muttered, the dragon releasing a low growl in response. He stopped and turned towards her, giving her a small smile. “Take care of him, okay?”

The stable was empty and Jared was glad he had no one to explain himself to. His friends were hard enough. He saddled his horse and secured his bags, leading her out of the stall by the reins. As he moved to push open the stable doors, someone stepped out of the shadows, blocking his path.

“So that’s it? You were just going to leave in the middle of the night?”

Jared swallowed hard, taking a step back. Jensen was angry, but worse than that, he was hurt. Jared met his gaze and nodded. “I thought… I thought it would be best.”

“I’m pissed at you, Jared, but that doesn’t mean…” Jensen sighed, tearing his eyes away from a moment to collect his thoughts. “That doesn’t mean I want you to leave.”

“I don’t belong here, Jensen,” Jared argued, squeezing the bridle until the leather bit into his palm. “There’s nothing left for me.”

“No?” Jensen hissed, stepping forward until there was only inches between them. “There’s nothing here for you? Nothing at all?” Jared hated the sudden increase of his pulse, the way his body ached to lean into the man before him. That was another life, it wasn’t for him. Not anymore.

“I hurt you,” Jared whispered.

“And you think leaving me isn’t going to hurt me more?” Jensen demanded, stepping even closer. Jared could feel the heat from his body and he shivered before he could stop it. “Tell me,” Jensen whispered. “Tell me you don’t feel this.”

Jared shook his head slowly. This wasn’t his choice to make, but he couldn’t deny it.

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

“No,” Jared whispered, just barely shaking his head, and then Jensen was on him. His palms were hot against Jared’s cheeks as he pulled him in, crashing their mouths together. Jared fell back, reaching forward to grasp Jensen’s waist. Jared gasped against Jensen’s mouth, the other man taking the opportunity to lick inside, claiming Jared with his tongue.

Jensen shoved them back into an empty stall, yanking Jared off balance until they fell into a pile of hay. “You said,” Jensen whispered against his mouth, his hands fighting to free Jared of his traveling cloak, to pull his shirt free of his trousers. When Jensen’s fingers slid against Jared’s stomach, he gasped and arched into the touch. “You said where I went, you would follow.”

Jared rocked up against Jensen’s body, groaning as he felt the other man was as hard as he was. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t happening.

“It’s real,” Jensen answered, and Jared felt himself flush, embarrassed at being caught saying it out loud. Jensen kissed the embarrassment away quickly, fingers working on the ties of Jared’s pants. “Touch me, Jared,” he whispered and Jared was quick to obey.

He pulled at Jensen’s shirt, mapping out the planes of his back, groaning as Jensen rolled his hips down and pressed harder against him. With every slide of Jensen’s hands against Jared’s skin, Jared responded in kind.

He ripped the ties free of Jensen’s pants, tugging the fabric open just as Jensen freed him. With shaking hands, Jared reached between them, wrapping his fingers around the hot, heavy line of Jensen’s cock. Jensen moaned above him, rolling his hips into Jared’s fist.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered and Jensen sank down, claiming Jared’s mouth once more. His thighs were strong, pinning Jared in place, and Jared shifted to get both of them in hand. The heat of Jensen’s cock against his own made him shiver, his groan of pleasure swallowed by Jensen’s kiss.

Jensen rocked his hips forward, the almost-too-dry rub causing sparks of pleasure-pain to dance up Jared’s spine. It was too much, and not enough, and everything he never knew he wanted.

“Fuck,” Jensen panted against his mouth, fucking his hips harder into Jared’s fist, groaning as Jared tightened his hold, “wanted this for so long. Was so mad at you, but, still… I wanted you.”

Jared pressed their foreheads together, lost in the sounds of Jensen’s short gasps and silent pleas. Jensen’s hands were tight in Jared’s hair, pulling tight as he gasped Jared’s name.

“There, Jared, don’t stop,” he whispered, as if Jared could if he wanted to. There was nothing more important in the entire world than seeing Jensen fall apart above him. He twisted his fist, Jensen crying out as his entire body stiffened above Jared, his release hot and wet. It added just the extra slide Jared needed to find his own release, adding his own climax to the mess between them.

They lay panting against each other in the pile of hay, the stomping of Jared’s horse, impatient at being dressed up and left out, bringing them back to reality. Jared let out a small laugh and Jensen kissed him softly, almost shy.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered as Jared sat up, pulling his shirt off to clean them up.

“Hmm?” Jared answered, finding Jensen’s eyes in the darkness.

“If you leave? I’m going to follow you.”

“Jensen…” Jared whispered, shaking his head. “Your place is here. Your father wants you to take over, and you? You’re going to be an amazing ruler. You have passion, you’re smart, you _know_ your people!”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, nodding his head. “For once in my life, I actually want this. I want to be king, I want to know my father. But…” he paused and shook his head. “My place is with you, Jared. And if you leave? I will follow.”

Jared swallowed hard, searching Jensen’s expression for any sign that he was joking. The other man was deadly serious. He smiled at Jared, and Jared knew he wasn’t being pressured. At this moment, whatever he chose to do, Jensen would be okay with it.

Jared cleared his throat and reached for Jensen’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Lets go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Icelandic Translations 
> 
> _Róleg, ég er allt í lagi. Líttu í augun mín, þetta er bara mar._ \- Calm, I am fine. Look in my eyes, it's only a bruise.
> 
>  _Andskotin, hvað gerum við núna? Við þurfum að fara við þurfum að koma okkur héðan strax! Hvað gerum við með þennan? Drepum við hann? Tökum við hann með okkur? Hvað ef þeir vita, hvað ef við-_ \- Fuck, what do we do? We need to move, we need to get away from here now! What do we do with this one? Do we kill him? Do we take him with us? What if they all know, what if we-
> 
>  _Fljúgðu af stað._ \- Take flight 
> 
> _Hraðar!_ \- Faster
> 
>  _Farðu varlega_ \- Be careful


End file.
